digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranamon (Frontier)
|alias= |partner= |cards= |Hybrid (Human)='Ranamon' |Hybrid (Beast)=Calmaramon }} Ranamon is a and from the Digimon Frontier. The name "Ranamon" refers only to the Human Hybrid form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Ranamon gains the ability to spirit evolve into a number of other forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Human Hybrid, however, is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in. It is also the name she is most commonly referred to. Ranamon is one of the successors to the and is the Warrior of Water, the one who wields the Spirits of Water left behind by . She is subverted by the fallen of the and fights to the detriment of the now. She has a strong affinity with the water, allowing her to control it with her will. Personality Ranamon has a very public idol personality which, combined with her cute looks, generates her a large following, with many Digimon such as the and the as her fans. As a result, she develops a rivalry with Zoe who is very beautiful. To her enemies and with her other dark Warriors, she is vain, selfish, and remarkably cruel. Her form, on the other hand, is very ugly, and she lets her true personality bleed through in that form, which often alienates her fans. Attacks *'Draining Rain' (Rain Stream): Sends a rain cloud which unleashes a stream of water to sap her foes' strength. *'Dark Vapor' (Jealousy Rain): Creates an acidic cloud. *'Whipping Waves': Manipulates water to attack her foes. Description Ranamon is one of 's dark Legendary Warriors alongside , , , and , but though subservient to her master, she rarely acts on her own unless directly ordered. After Grumblemon's loss to the , Ranamon joins him, Arbormon, and Mercurymon in a raid on Seraphimon's Castle. They interrupt the DigiDestined just after they successfully revive , only to be beaten down by the Celestial Digimon. Mercurymon's wiles allow him to defeat Seraphimon, but the DigiDestined manage to flee with Seraphimon's . Rather than follow, Ranamon and Mercurymon return to their hideout, where Mercurymon taunts her for not having her Beast Spirit. Angered but seeing his point, Ranamon rechecks her search pattern and realizes that there is a spot she missed. It happens to be close to the island with the Toucan Paradise and also where the DigiDestined end up after escaping the Blue Cave. Her fanclub has stolen everyone's D-Tectors except Zoe Orimoto's by this point, and so she gets into a one-on-one fight with , Zoe's human Digimon form. At sea, Ranamon's powers are at their height, during their battle, Ranamon suddenly senses her Beast Spirit. She dives into the water and finds the Spirit, slide evolving into Calmaramon. Her new form outmatches Kazemon, but when she tries to use her Titanic Tempest attack, her unfamiliarity with the Spirit and lack of control as her spiraling off into the distance. Because of Calmaramon's ugly appearance and uncouth manners, she also loses her Toucanmon following. Frustrated by her lack of control, Calmaramon retreats to the dark Warriors' hideout, where she puts herself through intense training. Though doing immense damage to their location, she eventually gains some mastery over her new form, and she returns, as Ranamon, to challenge Zoe near the Goma Island. With their battlefield now completely over the water, Ranamon has the decisive advantage over Zoe. She batters her foe around with her control over the ocean and eventually attempts to drown her, but Zoe discovers the B Spirit of Wind at the seafloor and becomes . Zephyrmon easily deals with Ranamon, but Calmaramon is stronger, and she manages to entrap Zephyrmon in her tentacles. The other DigiDestined begin spewing insults at her, and they distract Calmaramon just enough for Zephyrmon to get free and start dealing damage. Calmaramon attempts to use her Titanic Tempest once more, but it proves to be no better than her first attempt, leading her to fly off into the distance. After taking some time for herself, she, Arbormon, and Mercurymon have an audience with , where she is briefly chastised by her master. In the aftermath of 's fight with the DigiDestined, Ranamon and Mercurymon take custody of Zoe, J.P. Shibayama, and Tommy Himi at the Old Castle. They have Datamon work on releasing the Spirits from the D-Tectors, and Ranamon begins some ultimately lighthearted torture to find where the remaining DigiDestined, Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto, are. When she grows frustrated, however, she targets J.P. with her dissolving Dark Vapor, and Koji intervenes. Becoming Calmaramon, she and Mercurymon prove to be more than a match for Koji, who is still suffering from his injuries from Duskmon. Takuya, as and having returned from a soul-searching journey, interrupts the battle and frees the other DigiDestined. After becoming extremely self-aware, Agunimon becomes in tune with the Digital World and with his own powers, and he spreads this knowledge to the others, which allows them to drive off Calmaramon and Mercurymon. Hurt but alive, Ranamon questions how they will now fight the more powerful DigiDestined. Mercurymon tells her that he has a plan. Ranamon becomes the guardian of Mercurymon's Beast Spirit's, 's, Water Area, where she relaxes with her fans. She orders her Honeybeemon to lay traps for Zoe when she arrives, culminating in a poisoned apple which brings to mind all of Zoe's feelings of ostracization. Ranamon drives the wedge of Zoe's fears even deeper with comments about her lack of friends, but then Zoe comes to a realization about herself. Acknowledging her own weaknesses, Zoe begins to fight back, and her kindness even draws the Honeybeemon to her side. After a fierce battle, she ends up losing to Zoe and her conviction. Ranamon is scanned and purified with her Spirits taken. Later, when the attack the , a purified Ranamon's Digi-Egg briefly takes on Ranamon's astral form and attempts to protect the children of the future. For the first time in a long while, the ten Warriors stand together and work to drive off the Royal Knights, though the Village is lost. The purified Warriors acknowledge those who defeated them, and Ranamon's Digi-Egg returns to the batch being saved by the Trailmon, atoning for their past. Other Forms Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier